


Give it a Go

by Coranam



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: A trade occurs and Takami is pissed.





	Give it a Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, prompt: Biting

For once in her life, Takami Itsuki didn’t know what to do. She had been happily plotting to take down Tokuchi one day, only to find out that she was going to be traded to the Lycaons the next. Itsuki had passed the next two days in a state of disbelief, hardly registering her teammates goodbyes as she cleared out her locker or the short move to Saitama. When she came back to herself fully, she was standing alone in a tiny locker room off to the side of the main one. There were only three lockers inside, but it looked like there was only one that was occupied. 

Itsuki figured that one belonged to Tokuchi, and picked the one farthest from it. She stood in front of it for a moment, considering her new position. She was now number four in the batting lineup, shifting everybody else around. That might build up some animosity pretty quickly. Before Itsuki could ponder the change any further, the sounds of the rest of the team vacating the larger locker room quickly broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Shit”, she muttered as she stripped, rushing to change into her new uniform. It wouldn’t make a good impression to be late on her first day. 

“Better hurry”, she heard a feminine voice say from behind her the moment she removed her bra.

“Goddammit, Tokuchi”, Itsuki hissed, yanking her sports bra on quickly.

“What?”, Tokuchi asked, strippind her top and skirt off. “This is the girls’ locker room. Gotta get used to sharing”.

“Whatever”, Itsuki said as she pulled on the admittedly heinous thing the Lycaons called a uniform. 

She and Tokuchi dressed in record time, making it onto the field just as everybody else began their practice sessions. Itsuki rushed through introductions with the other outfielders, finding out pretty quickly that she was welcome on the team. Apparently they held no animosity over the whole ‘trying to completely and utterly destroy Tokuchi’ thing. Tokuchi’s coup had probably made them aware of how dangerous she could be. They were probably grateful to have someone with them who could stand up to her.

Itsuki was benched for the next few games. The coaching staff wanted to evaluate her and her form, but seeing as she was the best, Itsuki was on the field in record time. She did what she did well: win. Between her 2 RBI's and the several outs she managed to land from pickoffs, she was putting herself at the forefront of the team's defense. At the top of the sixth, however, her good mood took a turn for the worse. 

“Toa wants you to let the next ball get past you”, Ideguchi whispered to her as she prepared to go out onto the field. 

“What?”, Itsuki whispered back, confused. 

“Trust me, her orders pretty much always work out for the best”, Ideguchi told her before taking his spot over the plate. 

Itsuki walked over to third base and snorted. Who the fuck did Tokuchi think she was, giving her orders? Nonetheless, things could turn toward the worse if she rebelled so soon. She had yet to see how loyal the rest of the team was to her, and she didn't want to piss anybody off quite yet. Besides, how could she even predict that someone would hit a ball at her anyway?

Not five minutes later, Rodriguez hit hard right at her. Itsuki physically stopped herself from going after it, instead watching helplessly as Rodriguez rounded first. She caught some boos from the crowd at her lack of activity, but she did get a nod from Kojima. Itsuki gritted her teeth and looked away. No matter how much she resented it, she was participating in one of Tokuchi's tricks. Thankfully, it did work out for the better, as the batter after Rodriguez hit an easy fly ball to Tokuchi, who manages to score a double play off them. 

After the game, Itsuki found herself seated in a meeting room with the rest of the Lycaons players waiting for something. What that was, Itsuki didn't know. Soon, Tokuchi entered carrying a briefcase. Itsuki sighed. It was probably going to be something ridiculous. 

“We're getting paid”, Kojima explained from beside her. “We get paid after each game”.

“Huh”, Itsuki said, a little surprised. The Lycaons were proving to be stranger than she thought. 

“Alright”, Tokuchi began. “First, me. Second, Kojima. Third, Takami”. Tokuchi went down the line until the huge payouts turned into single coins. Itsuki stated down at the bundles of money Tokuchi had handed her with her heart in her throat. She couldn't help but wonder what she got herself into. 

After the meeting, she followed the rest of the team into the locker rooms to change. As Itsuki strode into her little room, she began to feel her slight irritation grow. Who were these people? What the hell was up with the orders? Why was everybody so ok with Tokuchi's batshit methods? Itsuki stripped her shirt off and tossed it carelessly into her locker right as the door opened. 

“Good game”, Tokuchi said flippantly as she took her own shirt off, a bit more carefully than Itsuki. 

“Whatever”, Itsuki mumbled. 

“Something wrong?”, Tokuchi asked mirthfully. That bitch knew full well what was bothering Itsuki. She just knew it. 

“You know damn well what’s wrong”, Itsuki said. 

“I really don't”, Tokuchi responded, putting her hand on her hip. 

“What the hell is going on here?”, Itsuki asked. “The orders? The weird payouts? The strange way everybody seems to be competing against each other? What did you do?”

“If you don't like it, you can always quit”, Toa said, gesturing to the door. 

“Listen here”, Itsuki said, grabbing a handful of Tokuchi’s shirt before pausing. Tokuchi wasn't wearing a shirt. She had grabbed her bra. She looked down in horror, realizing that she was staring straight at Tokuchi's unobscured tits.

“No, you listen”, Tokuchi said, slamming her hand on the locker beside Itsuki's head and leaning in close. “This is my team. I do things my way. You've been here for all of five minutes, so don't think you can go around condemning us from your ivory tower. This isn't the Mariners. Get over it”.

Itsuki glared up at her and pulled her closer. “You're a monster”, Itsuki hissed. 

“I know”, Toa said with a venomous smile. 

Itsuki looked up at her through narrow eyes and did the first thing that her mind could formulate. She kissed her. 

“What was that?”, Toa asked, yanking herself away from Itsuki. 

“I guess you can't predict everything, huh?”, Itsuki asked haughtily. She was acting way out of character, but Toa was driving her crazy. 

“You've got some nerve”, Tokuchi said, seizing her by the bra just as Itsuki had done to her, pulling it forward. Itsuki did the same, staring Tokuchi right in the eyes. Before she could react, Tokuchi had her shoved up against her locker with her thigh between her legs. 

“You are so unprofessional”, Itsuki groaned. 

“You started it”, Tokuchi said lightly. Itsuki looked up at Toa through narrowed eyes before biting her on her shoulder. Hard. Toa tried to pull away, but Itsuki grabbed her by the hips, holding her in place. She released her shoulder and bit her again, this time on the side of her neck. All she could feel was hatred and lust. Tokuchi was digging her nails into Itsuki's sides, but she didn't register the pain. Toa finally managed to pull away from Itsuki, prodding at her quickly bruising marks carefully. 

“That escalated quickly”, she said. 

“Yeah”, Itsuki said, glaring at her. 

“Try it again”, Tokuchi said, arching an eyebrow.

“What?”, Itsuki asked.

“You actually managed to catch me off guard”, Tokuchi said. “Are you afraid to try something when I’m ready for it?”

“There’s something wrong with you”, Itsuki said, grabbing for Toa and sinking her nails into her hips. Toa jerked away, but Itsuki caught her by the hair, dragging Toa closer and sinking her teeth into her neck once more. Toa let out a moan that turned into a giggle as she jerked away, dragging Itsuki’s teeth off her neck. That would leave a hell of a mark.

“You’re honestly adorable”, Toa said, laughing. “It’ll be interesting having you around.”

“You’re honestly awful”, Itsuki said, huffing.

“So I’ve heard”, Toa said, pulling her bra back up. “Let's call it a day”, Toa she said flippantly, as if nothing had happened. 

“Fine”, Itsuki responded, beginning to cool off. She changed quickly, and went to leave at the same time as Toa. 

“By the way”, Toa said, seizing her by the shoulders. “This is for earlier”, she said, sinking her teeth into Itsuki's clothed shoulder before she could squirm away. Itsuki cried out at the sudden bruising pressure of Toa's sharp teeth, but it was gone just as soon as it had started. Itsuki stood shocked, staring up at Toa with her eyes wide open. 

The door slammed open before Itsuki could otherwise react. “Are you two okay?”, Kojima asked, looking concerned. 

“Goddammit Kojima, we're fine”, Toa snapped. “This is the women's locker room. Get the hell out”.

“Sorry, sorry”, Kojima said, rushing out of the room. 

“Get it together”, Tokuchi said to Itsuki before walking out, leaving Itsuki standing alone. 

“You get it together”, she muttered before walking out behind her, knowing full well that her time with the Lycaons would be a trying one.


End file.
